What's to come
by Mezh
Summary: Sets after Order Of The Phoenix. The title says it all.... What's to come for Harry and his friends... This is my first fan-fic... please be gentle and patient with me...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 :  
  
It was another ordinary day at Privet Drive number 4. Harry was locked up in his room, writing an essay for History of Magic. It was about as dull as sitting out a double period, with the most dry and boring ghost at Hogwarts, the History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns himself.

He put down his quill, laid aside his parchment and walked over to the open window. The heat outside was unbearable, but inside it was just acceptable. Hedwig sat sleeping in her cage, exhausted from last nights hunting. Uncle Vernon had accepted the fact that Harry had to let her out at night, if he wanted peace and quiet. Last time uncle Vernon had made a big scene about the noise Hedwig made, he had said that he needed his beauty sleep. Harry had commented that by the looks of uncle Vernon, he hadn't had his beauty sleep for at least a century. This remark had felt very good, but it Harry weren't to get away with insulting his uncle this way. He was grounded for 3 weeks. Only to be let out to go to the bathroom and his food was served by the little slot, that uncle Vernon had installed in the door a few years ago. Harry looked down at the front lawn. There ran his cousin Dudley and all of Dudley's friends, playing around with their big waterguns. Well, everybody befriended Dudley, as they were scared of getting beat up by him and his gang of bullies if they didn't. Even as Dudley didn't seem to be interested in making Harry's life as miserable anymore. After the meeting with the Dementors last summer, he actually tended to keep his distance from Harry. This was a fact that didn't bother Harry at all. One problem less for Harry to worry about. And Harry did indeed have problems enough to think about. Last year there had been a big fight a The Ministry of Magic and it had been revealed that the evil Lord Voldemort had returned and he had also regained all of his lost power. In this battle, Harry's godfather Sirius Black had died. This was a devastating blow, and Harry was feeling sick with sorrow every time he thought about it. It had been just on the brink that Dumbledore had shown up and sent Voldemort on the run. This was just a small victory, for Harry and everyone else knew that Voldemort weren't beaten and would return again. It was just a matter of time before he would have come up with at plan, to remove that wizard that he feared the most, Dumbledore, and they had to be ready for that. Harry knew that even though he had faced and beaten Voldemort several times now, he would be doomed if Dumbledore were to fall prey to Voldemort and die. On top of worrying about Voldemort and the sorrow of losing Sirius, Harry simply missed his friends. Sure he could write letters, but nothing could compare or fill the void in his stomach, when he thought about all the vacations and intimate moments he had spent with his best friends Ron and Hermione. Harry couldn't wait for school to start. He wanted so badly to go back behind the safe walls of Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to see Hagrid again. A loud crash and a scream ripped Harry out of his thoughts. It was aunt Petunia who screamed. Another crash and another scream from his aunt sent sickening jolts through his stomach. He ran to the door, but it was locked. Harry took out his wand from his back pocket. He was scared. Not that he cared that much about aunt Petunia, but her scream had sounded horrified and the mere thought that this might have something to do with Voldemort, made his insides squirm. Before Harry could do anything, he heard to loud cracks behind him and he turned around to see what it was, holding the wand ready before him.

And there, right in front of him stood to boys, a few years older than Harry and with blazing red hair and big grins. Harry felt his whole body relax and he lowered his wand. It was his best friend Ron Weasleys' elder twin brothers Fred and George.

"Blimey Harry", said Fred. "Who did you think it was? Professor Snape?"

"I heard aunt Petunia scream", he answered, "twice".

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that," said George, "We wanted to see you and tell you that you will be picked up tonight by Moody and the gang and escorted to the headquarters, but I miscalculated were to apparate to, and I guess your aunt didn't expect the two of us for tea?"

He grinned as he made that last remark. Harry was very happily confused. He had expected that he should spend the whole summer at Privet Drive, so he would be more than happy to get away.

"Come on Harry" said George "Let's get your suitcase packed, you escort could be here anytime."

"But my suitcase is downstairs", said Harry "And the doors is locked and I can't use magic outside of school remember?"

Fred smirked at Harry and said;

"But we are not in school anymore Harry. ALOHOMORA!"

He shouted and pointed his wand at the locked that, which immediately swung open.


	2. Somewhere I belong

_Disclaimer : I don't own any the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to JK Rowling and WB_  
  
**Chapter 2: Somewhere I belong.  
**  
Being back at Grimmauld Place was somewhat a mixed pleasure for Harry. Being back here reminded him of the world in which he belonged and of all his friends. But this being Sirius' house, made Harry feel sick inside. The grief he felt from losing Sirius was only surpassed by the grief he felt when he thought about the night Voldemort took the life of his parents. He would give everything to have Sirius back, and even though he had heard about some witches and wizards that were supposed to be strong enough to bring back the dead, he had also heard the horror stories. It could go terribly wrong and on top of it all, it was illegal and would be punished by a kiss. A Dementor kiss. When he entered the sinister and dark hall, he was immediately overrun by Mrs.Weasley, who wanted to make sure that he was okay. She showed him out in the big kitchen. It only took a split second before both Ron and Hermione were all over him. When Harry looked around the kitchen he saw Lupin who was seated at the large table beside Arthur Weasley. He called Harry over and Ron and Hermione curiously followed. Harry sat down at the opposite side of the table and after the normal greetings he changed his tone and spoke to Harry in a serious voice.  
  
"Harry", he said. "Arthur and I have a few things we would like to discuss with you. Actually this also concern you Molly".  
  
He waved at Mrs. Weasley, who immediately came and sat down beside her husband. She grabbed Mr. Weasley's hand and squeezed it with a very anticipated look on her face. Exactly as if she was about to burst with excitement. Then Lupin spoke again.  
  
"I am well aware that the wounds Sirius' death as made inside of you, can't have healed yet, but nevertheless I have to speak of it now. Do you think you can handle it, Harry?"  
  
Harry silently nodded and Lupin continued.  
  
"Before Sirius died he had made a will. In this will he testaments all he own to you, Harry. However, you won't get anything before your 21st birthday. Until that day I will be responsible for all of your estate. Sirius wanted to be sure that you where well taken care of, but he also wanted someone he trusted to make sure you didn't made any rash decisions that would cost you dearly. Do you understand this, Harry ?"  
  
Harry sat with his mouth wide open. He gazed astonished at Lupin. A thousand thoughts flew through his head. Then he asked;  
  
"Do you mean that basically I own this place now?"  
  
Lupin smiled at Harry and nodded.  
  
"Yes Harry" he said "That's exactly what I mean. You do basically own this house and all of the valuables in Sirius' volt at Gringotts. He was quite wealthy, you know? So you have money enough to have a secure future. However, I hope you understand that I will be managing these money and estate until you 21st birthday, so you won't spend it unwisely. I wont use any of your money. I will just help you invest it wisely."  
  
Harry was amazed. Speechless. He thought of Sirius. He would give all these money to get him back. He then had one question.  
  
"Does this mean that I don't have to live with the Dursleys anymore?" he asked.  
  
A serious look came upon Lupins' face and he looked intensely at Harry, who became nearly frightened about the seriousness of the stare. But what was that? Shortly he thought he saw a glimpse of pure joy in Lupins' eyes and he thought he had seen a small smile slide across his lips. But before he knew of it Arthur Weasley spoke. His voice trembled and Mrs. Weasley kept shifting in her chair.  
  
"Harry". Mr. Weasley spoke very nervously and Harry noticed that Ron also became increasingly nervous now. "In the muggle world your legal guardians are the Dursleys. However, we in the magic world don't have same laws as the muggle world. Sirius was appointed your godfather by your parents and thereby your legal guardian. Now that he has passed on, you stand without any legal guardians, but still you are to young for the ministry to let you live by yourself."  
  
Mrs. Weasley interrupted her husband in a angry but anyhow caring voice.  
  
"Arthur, please don't make this sound like it's ministry business. You are not at work now, for Gods sake."  
  
Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and continued.  
  
"Sorry Molly dear... Where were I ? Oh, yes... Harry you see. I believe that Dumbledore also told you the reason why you had to stay with the Dursleys ?"  
  
Harry nodded. He remembered all to well. Dumbledore had told him that because aunt Petunia was his mothers sister, she had, when she agreed to take Harry in, consummated the spell of protection Harry's mother cast on him when she gave her life for him. As long as he lived in their house, he would be out of Voldemort's reach.  
  
"However" Mr. Weasley continued. "Dumbledore has now told me, that he know of ritual that will transfer this "protection spell" to another house. So Molly and I have discussed it and talked it over with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. Yes, we even consulted Dumbledore and he think it's a brilliant idea....."  
  
Mrs. Weasley interrupted her husband again.  
  
"Oh, for heavens sake Arthur. Your rambling. Harry dear. If you will let us, Mr. Weasley and I would like to have you come live with us. And maybe later we can talk of adoption ? Well... Harry? What do you say?" 


End file.
